The Nogitsune
The Nogitsune is a dark Kitsune who serves as the main antagonist in the second half of Season 3 of the MTV series Teen Wolf. He is mostly portrayed by Dylan O'Brien, while his bandaged self is portrayed by Aaron Hendry. Biography The Nogitsune is a dark Kitsune and an amazingly evil being. It possesses people and later takes the form of the person it possessed (as seen after he took possession of Stiles). It is also overly fond of riddles. This seems to stem from the fact that one of the first soldiers he killed in 1943 was also fond of riddles and had been spouting a steady stream of them just before it killed him. The Nogitsune was first summoned by a Kitsune named Noshiko Yukimura in 1943 in an attempt to gain her revenge on the soldiers at the Oak Creek Internment Camp during WWII. However, instead of inhabiting her, as she had prayed, it inhabited the bandage wrapped dead body of her lover, Corporal Rhys. He proceeded to kill everyone at the prison camp and Eichen House, the hospital where Rhys died. He was finally killed by Noshiko and a female werewolf named Satomi in the tunnels beneath the camp. Upon his "death", the spirit flew out of his mouth in the form of a fly and was captured by Noshiko. She later placed it in a jar and buried it beneath the Nemeton. Many years later in modern times, the Darach's actions and the surrogate sacrifice performed by Scott Mcall, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent freed the spirit from the stump where it had been buried since 1943. After he possessed Stiles, one of the first things he did was possess serial killer/mass murderer William Barrow into setting a bomb on a school buss, killing several kids whom Barrow believed to be evil. After Barrow escapes surgery, the Nogitsune gives him clues on how to escape and find Kira. During it's time possessing Stiles, the Nogitsune subjects him to much psychological torture before finally revealing himself to him. He makes him sleep walk into a hole in the woods and puts him under the illusion that he is in the basement of Eichen House and stuck in a bear trap. After he is found by Scott's parents, they took him to the hospital for a cat-scan. The Nogitsune had somehow tampered with the equipment in the hospital, causing them to believe Stiles had some kind of brain disease, and also causes the power to go out, for him to escape. Before doing so, he appears to Stiles in a dream, threatening to destroy all of his friends if he can't answer the one riddle, "everyone has it, but no one can lose it", which is revealed to be " a shadow". After it escapes the hospital, the next day it manages to trick Scott into believing he was himself again, in an attempt to bring Scott to several situations where he would have to take pain away from dying people caused by traps the Nogitsune had set. The plan works, and after one of the Oni struck a sword through Scott's stomach, the Nogitsune knocks Kira out and turns the sword inside Scott and absorbs the pain he had taken away from others. However, Dr. Deaton manages to sedate the creature temporarily, thus saving both Scott and Stiles. While the creature within Stiles is subdued, it is not dead, and tries at his best to enter back into him. When Stiles put himself into Eichen House to keep him from hurting others, the Nogitsune had possessed Stiles' inmate, Oliver, into strapping him and Malia into a couple chairs to drill into their skulls and "let the evil spirits out". He attempts to start with Malia under the Nogitsune's orders, who uses this opportunity to blackmail Stiles into letting him in his mind in exchange for letting her live. He does so, and the Nogitsune knocks Oliver out before he can do anymore damage and escapes from the asylum. On a Saturday afternoon, the Nogitsune enters Mr. Yukimura's history classroom and comments on his dedication for working on the weekend. He is looking for Mrs. Yukimura’s “tails” which are hidden inside a book in the classroom. The Nogitsune doesn't seem to understand how she was able to physically manifest her tails as daggers but he does know “the older the tail, the stronger the Oni” meaning the one she has left will summon the strongest of the demon warriors. Mr. Yukimura feigns ignorance but the Nogitsune is confident that he will talk. He then lifts a textbook holding a fly, it flies directly into Mr. Yukimura’s mouth, causing him to cough and choke. After he left, Mr. Yulimura was saved by his wife. The Nogitsune manages to lead Allison, Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent into Derek's lair where it tried to manipulate Stilinski into shooting Chris for aiming a gun at the creature in Stiles' body, seeing as to how he's "not (Sheriff Stilinski's) son". Derek and Allison both try to take him down, but he easily beats them both . Before anymore damage can be done the Oni appear to kill him, and wanting to protect their friend whom the creature is possessing, they fight them. By the time Scott and Kira arrive, the Oni are gone, but so is the Nogitsune. When Noshiku Yukimura enters the basement at Eichen House and makes her way to the wall where the body of Corporal Rhys is entombed, the Nogitsune appears behind her and asks why she carved the kanji for “Self” into the wall. She says to signify that Rhys died as himself and not as a monster. It turns out that Noshiko called off the Oni at the loft. The Nogitsune asks why and wants to know what happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain to descend upon everyone and everything. Noshiko says she doesn’t want that anymore. The Nogitsune counters that he does and snatches away her dagger, her last “tail,” and cuts into his own stomach, remarking that "chaos has come again". He then disappears. The creature's actions prove all too deadly for out heroes as the flies enter into the bodies of Isaac, Derek, Ethan and Aiden, causing their worst desires to arise: Derek wants to kill Chris believing him to be responsible for his family's death (even though it was all Kate's fault), Isaac wants to kill Ethan and Aiden for assisting in Boyd's death, and the twins blame each other for Scott not trusting them. As Aiden is riding in Lydia's car, she is listening to her GPS voice guide her to take the next right and then the next right until Aiden realizes they’re going in a circle. He points out that her GPS isn't actually turned on. Lydia panics and pulls over into a parking lot where she finds "Stiles" lying, seemingly unconscious, on the pavement. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Possessor Category:Mass Murderer Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trickster Category:Faceless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Animal Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Liars Category:Illusionists Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Parasite Category:Canine Villains Category:Creature Category:Speedster Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Trap Master Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Stranglers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Complete Monster Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Big Bads Category:Dream Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Strategic Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Torturer Category:Successful Villains Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Bludgeoners Category:Blackmailers Category:Multi-beings Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Spoilers Category:Evil Genius Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hatemongers Category:Living Villains